The Snoopyst Search
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A PEANUTS: The New Chapter Fan Episode of a Fan Series for HPDrummerman/HowieP.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: DETECTIVE SNOOPY P.I**

It was a dark and stormy night when suddenly a shot rang out. The door slammed. The maid screamed. Then suddenly a pirate ship appeared on the horizon. While millions of people were starving, the king lived in luxury. Meanwhile, on a small farm in Kansas, a boy was growing up. A light snow was falling and the little girl with the tattered shall had not sold a violet all day. Yes, Snoopy was busy typing up his 'Greatest American Novel' on top of his doghouse.

"Good grief, Charlie Brown, why can't you have a normal dog like everyone else?" Schroeder argued from inside the Brown's house, attempting a Rubik cube Lucy got him for his birthday.

"I don't know, Schroeder. When I got him from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm years ago, he seemed all normal; he fetched sticks and played ball of course, but then he just started to become independent, if you know what I mean." Charlie Brown suggested.

"You look like a nervous wreck, Charlie Brown. Something on your mind?"

"Schroeder, how can you be so calm?"

"Beethoven music is very soothing, Charlie Brown…maybe you should listen to some occasionally."

"Gee, thanks…" before either of them could say anything, the phone rang.

"I'll bet it's Frieda." the blonde boy guessed.

"Well what if it's Lucy?" the round-headed-kid asked.

"I'm cool with that, Charlie Brown."

"Hello, this is Charlie Brown…who'm I talking to?"

"Hello, Chuck, it's Peppermint Patty! C-can I borrow your dog?" he knew that husky girl's voice anywhere.

"Oh, hi Peppermint Patty, is it safe to ask what the heck you need Snoopy for? I mean, right now he's busy typing and I hate bothering him when he's in great concentration…what I'm trying to ask is 'what's so important'?" Charlie Brown answered.

"No time to talk, Chuck; but since you asked, I'll tell you: I'm playing detective and I need a sidekick to help me search for clues to solve any whodoneit we come across. That and I can't find Marcie anywhere…before I can borrow Snoopy, is she with you? I don't want to call on a one kid/one dog search party if she's with you."

"No; Schroeder is with me on the couch and Linus and Sally are at the kitchen table for tutoring though…can I ask them if they've seen Marcie?"

"Go ahead, Chuck-o. I've already asked Lucille, Patty, Violet and Pigpen…I got nowhere with interrogating them."

"Sure, be right back, Peppermint Patty." And with that, Charlie Brown handed the phone to Schroeder before walking to the kitchen table. "Miss Sally Brown, where were you all day?" he began.

"Well, I was at home all day, Big Brother! You should know that!" his little sister argued. "Why?"

"Peppermint Patty wants to know if you two saw Marcie."

"Nope, haven't seen her"

"Linus?"

"Nope, sorry, Charlie Brown…I was at the library earlier today and didn't see her, that's a rarity." Linus admitted.

"Okay then…I'll see if Schroeder saw her" the blockhead sighed, walking back to the couch.

"I already told you, Patty, NO! I haven't seen Marcie either." Schroeder argued on the phone bitterly.

"I already asked Linus and Sally"

"Any luck?"

"Pfft, none at all"

"Wait, Patty, can you ask the others if they saw her? It can help us a lot"

"I guess so, but that's what's troubling me…a few years ago, I dialed Ol' Chuck to see how he was, he told me stuff that was going on at home; you know, the usual stuff a detective asks: who, what, where, when, why, how. He told me WHO he was with, WHENthey showed up, WHERE they were, WHEN they came, WHY they were there and HOW they were feeling

"Not only that, but whenever Marcie is stressed, she heads to Chuck's ol' place. I just, went out on a guessing limb." Patty admitted.

"Dang." Charlie Brown sighed over the phone. "Well, she's not here today…ask ANYONE else! Have you asked Franco yet?" he suggested.

Leave it to good ol', wishy washy, failure face, blockhead Charlie Brown to suggest asking these kind of questions. Peppermint Patty didn't mind though and answered that she and him hadn't seen her either. In addition, when the freckled girl asked to borrow Snoopy a few questions later, the white beagle looked up from his typewriter in the greatest annoyance of annoyances the world has ever seen.

"I hate it…whenever I work on a climax, someone spoils the moment." He sighed, jumping down from the doghouse and walking into the living room. "You called?"

"Yes, Snoopy, Peppermint Patty needs a world famous detective" Schroeder explained.

"This is a job for the Detective Snoopy P.I!"

"Detective Snoopy P.I?" the boys asked.

"Puppy Investigator" the dog replied.

"Wait, Snoopy isn't a puppy!" Sally called out from the kitchen.

"We know!" Linus sighed, wanting to cling onto something, yet couldn't. He was stable without his blanket though and shrugged it off, hoping the clinginess would go away soon.

Sally sighed. "Looks like my former Babboo and tutor is still not over losing his blanket" she pointed out.

"Not thoroughly."

"But you're still grieving losing it, right?"

"Yeah, we all grieve when we lose someone or something very dear to us, Sally."

Snoopy raced out the door and darted straight to Peppermint Patty's house. Ringing the doorbell, she and Franco answered the door.

"Gutentang, Snoopy" the latter smiled worriedly.

"I hear I have to take a case" the beagle thought.

"It's for you, Freundin."

"Got it, come in, Snoop." Patty called out.

"So, I've got a case to crack, where do I begin?" Snoopy barked.

"Now go around town and ask people what they know on Marcie and her last whereabouts…and don't bother asking her parents; they're not at home."

Snoopy sighed. "Now let's see…I'll start by asking Lucy and Rerun…then I'll ask Frieda, Patty, Violet, Pigpen and Shermy…and then I'll ask Claudia and her sister…what's her name again? Hmm…it starts with a K, I know that though and…"

"Just go, Snoopy!" the tomboy shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he whimpered, walking towards Lucy's house.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EXPECTATIONS VS REALITY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SNOOPY TAKES THE CASE**

"Oh, hi Fuzzy-Face." Lucy Van Pelt smiled, propping herself against the tree. "What're you doing?" she asked as he growled, snarled and barked at her. "Marcie's missing? Nope, haven't seen her all day….yesterday is a different story though, and so is the day before that and the day before that and the-" Snoopy tapped his foot impatiently. "Nope…yesterday she told me something weird though…but then again, she's ALWAYS weird"

The beagle sighed in a fusion of happiness and disbelief.

"So yesterday, I was at the booth because I had nothing better to do and surprise, surprise…Little Miss Nerdy came by and she told me that she was cracking up. I shrugged it off like always, but she insisted to talk to me…we had a weird conversation though; she mainly talked about her boyfriend, schoolwork, extracurricular activities and homework. I call it a 'Typical Marcie Conversation'. Does that mean anything? I mean, is it wrong to worry about a girl that's always calling her best friend 'Sir' and could possibly be a female version of Linus?" she continued.

"It's fine, so…did you see her again after that?" he asked, jotting down notes in his notebook.

"Well, after that, I saw her and Franklin talking together…I guess I was just a little observant though cause I saw her hands shake when he held them…now don't fool me, she could've had cold hands; but I doubt it…

"I'm just worried for Peppermint Patty…is that normal for someone who used to act like such a spoiled brat? I mean, if it weren't for Python's death, I probably would've never changed my ways and if that never happened, I would've just yelled 'GO AWAY, YOU STUPID BEAGLE', but I guess these things happen for a reason. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah! We were talking about if I saw Marcie earlier. Well, yesterday, I also overheard her telling him something about seeing that blockhead to get stuff off her chest…I didn't hear what it was exactly though…sorry, Snoopy, but I guess I can't help you with your case after all." She sighed.

"Actually…" Snoopy thought, leaning over to kiss Lucy on the cheek. "You just did" and with that, he planted a big, wet, dog kiss on her cheek as she grimaced.

"I GOT DOG LIPS!" Lucy screamed in disgust.

"What's wrong with dog lips?" the beagle thought, walking off, but not before noticing a single nickel in the jar on her booth. Lucy quickly took notice.

"Oh, that…it's just a nickel; but if it'll help with your investigation, take a picture…I won't mind, just send me a copy of it though." She explained as he pulled out a Polaroid and took the picture.

CLICK!

"Any evidence I find will help with my case" he smiled, walking off again and headed towards Frieda braiding Violet's hair. "Greetings, girls"

"Oh, hi there" the latter smiled, holding perfectly still.

"What're you doing today?" Frieda asked, finishing Violet's left braid and moving on to work on her right braid.

"I'm on a mystery." Snoopy announced.

"Ooooh! I read Nancy Drew! Can I help?" Violet questioned.

"Alright, Sweetie…now, when was the last time you saw Marcie?"

"Last time I saw her? A few days ago…sorry if I'm not much help, Snoopy."

"And you?" he interviewed Frieda.

"Two days ago…I didn't talk to her though, I just saw her reading by the old oak tree," the curly haired singer answered. "Why?"

"Well the Round-Headed-Kid got a call from Peppermint Patty and boy did she sound worried. So I wanted to know if you two saw her recently. We asked the Round-Headed-Kid, Schroeder, Linus and Sally…they each said 'no'. Lucy however told me that she saw her yesterday."

"Yeah, according to Peppermint Patty, she's been looking a bit shaken up lately. No pun intended." Violet sighed. "And she isn't at Charlie Brown's house?"

"No she isn't." the beagle sighed.

"Why don't you go ask Franklin? He saw her yesterday…Lucy told me." Frieda suggested.

"I was going to…do you know the name of Claudia's sister?"

"No, sorry."

"Why do we care? Her sister is eighteen, way older than us!" Violet agreed.

"Thanks anyways, Sweeties." Snoopy smiled, walking off and racing towards Franklin's house, then to Melanie's house.

"Oooh! Hey Frankie, a detective is here, and I think he's here to see you!" the blonde girl smiled happily.

"He is? What does he want from me?" Franklin asked, putting down his comic book in confusion.

"Where were you yesterday?" Snoopy interviewed.

"I was just-are you curious about yesterday's conversation?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, yesterday, Schroeder and I had a lengthy conversation on girls, music and video games, why?"

"No! No! No! Not THAT conversation!"

"Then which one?" Franklin asked.

"The one with you and Marcie…sheesh." Snoopy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…why didn't you say so?"

"I did!"

"Well, she said she was stressed from her parents' pressuring her again and that she needed to see Charlie Brown to talk to…her hands were SHAKING, Snoopy! I didn't know what to say, which annoyed her a little, but not too bad."

"Oh, Frankie, is she alright?" Melanie questioned.

"That's why I'm here, Sweetie…did you see Marcie lately?" Snoopy asked.

"Well…not today anyways…and you, Frankie?"

"Aside from yesterday, not at all. Sorry, Snoopy." Franklin sighed,

"It's fine, I'll just interview the others." Snoopy replied. "Now, if you were Marcie, where would you be right now?" he asked.

"School!" Melanie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"On a Saturday?" Franklin asked.

"Well there's Sunday School."

"True…"

"What's your opinion, Frankie?"

"Have you checked the library?"

Snoopy nodded his head.

"Then how about at home?" Franklin suggested after a minute of thinking.

"With both her parents working?" the beagle thought. "Highly unlikely."

"Then how about somewhere unexpected like in the stories where Nancy drew." Melanie chimed in.

"Nancy Drew, Melanie." Her boyfriend chuckled.

"Whatever." She replied.

"I highly doubt I'll find Marcie at the ball field though." Snoopy sighed, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Have you tried Charlie Brown's house?" the blonde girl asked.

"Already been there, she isn't there."

"We better call on a search party then." Franklin noticed.

"Oooh! I love parties." Melanie replied as both the boy and the beagle face palmed.

"Not THAT kind of party, Sweetie." Franklin sighed in disbelief.

"Who else would know?" Snoopy asked.

"How about Peppermint Patty?"

"Tried her and Franco."

"How about Hans then?"

"Screw Plan A! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Go, Snoopy!" Franklin encouraged.

"Can we join him, Frankie? Maybe he knows where the party is." His girlfriend asked.

"Well…a search party isn't searching for a part-oh forget it." He sighed. "Come on, Mel. We're 'going' to a search party."

"Yes! This is gonna be an amazing party!" she cheered.

"Hi, Snoopy." Rerun smiled upon noticing the beagle.

"Hi Rerun. No time to talk. I'm a detective." Snoopy explained before taking off.

"What's going on?" the youngest Van Pelt wondered.

"We're going to a search party." Melanie answered. "I've never been to a search party before."

"I'm not sure it works like that."

"Don't tell her." Franklin reprimanded.

"Can I search with you?" Rerun asked.

"Sure."

"I see someone else got an invitation." Melanie observed as both boys and the beagle face palmed. "We DON'T have to RSVP?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: BESTSELLER NOVEL?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: 'DUMBO EARS' CLAUDIA**

"So Frankie, how much farther to the party?" Melanie questioned again.

"As far as Snoopy makes us walk." Franklin replied.

"My feet are killing me…can I ride on your back?" Rerun whimpered.

"You're seven…"

"So?"

"My feet hurt and I'm not asking to ride on Melanie's back."

"Stop fighting, you two…" Snoopy sighed before noticing Gracie, Claudia's brown beagle with a peach collar, white spots and black ears.

"What a cute dog." Melanie praised.

"I know." Claudia smiled, holding the female dog's leash. "W-w-what're you doing, Snoopy?" she asked.

"We're going to a search party."

"A s-search party?"

"Yeah!"

"Going to a search party?"

"Is something wrong?"

Claudia face palmed at that last statement. "No, Melanie…n-nothing's wrong."

"Well then, Ms. Claudia A. Grandin…where were you today?" Snoopy interviewed.

"W-walking Gracie at the park, I was thinking of getting a bite to eat at Ace's…w-wanna join me?"

"Can't…maybe after the search party we'll join you though." Snoopy answered.

"So…why are you on a s-s-s-search party anyways?" Claudia noticed.

"Are you a friend of Marcie?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah…is she alright?" she replied after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know…we can't find her."

"Wait, what?"

"Maybe she's preparing for the search party." Melanie suggested.

"Doubt it…have you asked Hans yet?" Claudia remembered.

"We were headed there." Rerun exclaimed, shocking her.

"So…when did you last see Marcie?" Franklin asked as Claudia thought about it. "Well?" he repeated a bit restlessly.

"I'm thinking…" the auburn haired girl responded a bit annoyed.

"Sorry…I thought you were avoiding the question."

"It's f-fine. My sister, Krissy, says I have the m-memory of an elephant."

"Wait! If you have the memory of an elephant, do you have the brain of an elephant too?" Meanie noticed as everyone else face palmed.

"No, it means I have a good memory…'photographic' as most people say."

"So? Did you see Marcie lately? Yes or no?" Franklin repeated himself.

"Y-yes." Claudia replied.

"When?"

"Yesterday at school."

"Now isn't that obvious? Melanie, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Hans and I also saw her yesterday at school."

"Oh yeah…"

"Did you see her any other time yesterday?" Rerun asked.

Claudia gave that a good couple of minutes to think about the answer. "On the way h-home from school." She honestly admitted.

"Sometimes I wonder who is more naïve: Claudia or Melanie…" Snoopy thought.

The autistic girl sighed before hearing something from a house window. "I hear something!" she exclaimed.

"I hear it too!" Snoopy agreed.

"Me three!" Gracie barked.

"What is it? I don't hear it." Rerun questioned.

"It's coming from one of those houses! Follow me!" Claudia replied.

"Oh brother…" Franklin sighed.

"So Claudia's also coming to the search party?" Melanie asked.

"A search party isn't-never mind…"

"That house!" Gracie pointed out, pawing on the door.

"Claudia, that's your house…" Rerun sighed.

"Oh…then I know what to do." Claudia admitted, poking her head inside the door. "Krissy, close the window! We can hear your drumming!"

"Sorry." Krissy called back.

"How do you hear that far? Is it a super power?" Rerun wondered.

"No…I just have good hearing." Claudia replied.

"So do I." Melanie agreed. "I hear Frankie when he calls me on the telephone." As expected, the kids face palmed at the statement.

"N-never mind."

"Okay."

"Come on guys, we have to go to Hans' house." Franklin reminded everyone.

"Who?" Krissy asked, heading outside to check in on her little sister.

"A friend of ours." Franklin explained.

"Yeah." Snoopy smiled, wagging his tail.

"Oh, I have nothing against your friends…can I drive you to their house?" the oldest of the kids enquired.

"We're fine walking." The blonde girl admitted.

"It's time like these where I wish I was on the back of mom's bicycle…" Rerun sighed.

"What's your name and age, ma'am?" Snoopy asked.

"Kristine Grandin, but you can call me Krissy…and I'm 18." The elder Grandin sister explained.

"That's her name…Krissy…thank you, Sweetie." Moreover, with that, the P.I left but not before smooching Krissy on the cheek.

"Bye, Krissy." Claudia smiled.

"Be home soon, little sis." Krissy smiled.

"I will!"

"Come on, guys!" the beagle sighed, running off and trusting the ears of him, Gracie and Claudia.

"Hear anything?" Franklin inquired as they neared Hans' house.

"No…nothing…hold the phone!" the autistic girl exclaimed.

"We just passed a payphone. We could've held it." Melanie pointed out.

"Oh brother…" Rerun groaned.

"It's fine…I said something like that the first time I heard that expression too." Claudia confessed.

"There's his house." Franklin pointed out.

"I'll knock." Melanie insisted.

"Go for it, Mel."

"Hans, it's Melanie. Can we come in?"

"May we?"

"I'm waiting for him to tell us."

Snoopy sighed to himself as he pulled out his 'World Famous Novel' along with some ideas for the story and read it aloud. "A story by Snoopy. I was working on it before I took the case, so it isn't put all together just yet. _It was a dark and stormy night when suddenly a shot rang out. The door slammed. The maid screamed. Then suddenly a pirate ship appeared on the horizon. While millions of people were starving, the king lived in luxury. Meanwhile, on a small farm in Kansas, a boy was growing up._

"_A light snow was falling and the little girl with the tattered shall had not sold a violet all day. At that very moment, a young intern at the city hospital was making an important discovery. The mysterious patient in room 23 had suddenly awakened. She moaned softly. Could it be that she was the sister of the boy in Kansas who loved the girl in the tattered shall who was a daughter of the maid who escaped from the pirates? The intern frowned. _See how neatly it all fits together?"

"What about the king?" the kids asked as he shrugged.

"'_Stampede!' the foreman shouted! And forty thousand head of cattle Up and down the tiny ramp. Two men rolled on the ground, rattling beneath the murderous hooves. A left, and a right, and a left, and another left, and right. An upper cut to the jaw. The fight was over and so the ranch was saved. _Here's my conclusion!

_The young intern, sat by himself in the corner of the coffee shop. He had learned about medicine; but, more important is he had learned about life! The end!_ Wasn't that exciting, guys?" Snoopy asked.

"What was that?" Claudia asked.

"Hang on, the door's opening." Franklin pointed out.

"Oh…you must be Hans' mother…" Rerun introduced before turning towards his friends and whispering, "I don't speak German."

"I'll get Schroeder, he knows that language cold."

"How can you know a language cold?" Melanie questioned.

"H-h-how do you d-d-d-do?" Claudia quivered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GERMAN TRANSLATING AND SURPRISES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: IF I HAD A BLANKET…**

"I'll get the door, Charlie Brown." Schroeder announced, hopping off the couch and heading to the door, only to be greeted by Franklin. "Are you looking for Charlie Brown? He's on the couch and-"

"You speak German…we need you to translate it for us…" the African American admitted. "Can you please help us?"

"Sure…can Charlie Brown come?"

"Yes. He can come! So can Sally and Linus. We're 'going to a search party', well, according to Melanie."

"What'd you lose now?" Charlie Brown questioned. "And ask Peppermint Patty where Snoopy is."

"Just come on, Charlie Brown!" Schroeder answered. "I'm sure Franklin will explain it to us."

"Indeed he will…" Franklin sighed. "I was at Melanie's house reading comics when Snoopy came over asking us questions…he's on a case, Charlie Brown."

"Really? Snoopy interrogated you?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown…we need your help…he asked us if we knew where Marcie was or where she probably was…so we need a bit of Schroeder's help translating German…we have a hunch she's with Hans but we don't know for sure. We need to make sure, but we only know how to say 'Good day' and 'Goodbye' in German…we want to know if you, Linus and Sally can help."

"You lost me at 'we need your help'." The round headed kid blankly answered.

"He wants to know if we can all come with him to Hans' house." Linus translated.

"Really? Well Hans is not my boyfriend; I think I'll go see Michael instead." Sally suggested.

"Maybe later, Sally." Franklin replied.

"We better tell Peppermint Patty though." Schroeder remembered.

"True." Charlie Brown agreed.

Upon reaching his house; Peppermint Patty, Franco, Linus, Sally, Charlie Brown, Schroeder and Franklin noticed Snoopy, Melanie, Rerun, Claudia and her dog Gracie in a state of shock. "Uh…" Claudia stuttered.

"We've got this." Schroeder reassured, walking towards the woman. "Guten Tag, wir brauchen deine Hilfe.*" he began. "Wir haben das Gefühl, dass unser Freund mit Ihrem Sohn hier ist. **"

"What's he saying, Franco?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Good day, we need your help. We have feeling that our friend is over here with your son." Franco translated.

"Oh…" the kids understood.

"Ist sie hier? Sie hat dunkle schwarze Haare und Brille.***" Schroeder continued.

"Is she over here? She has dark black hair and glasses." Franco replied as the door opened a little more.

" first." Snoopy explained, walking ahead of everyone in a superior fashion.

"Is everything alright?" Frieda asked, running towards them.

"What's going on?" Violet added.

"What's he doing, Charlie Brown?" Lucy enquired.

"I wish I knew…" Charlie Brown gave a long sigh, following after Snoopy. "Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

"Beats me, Chuck…I just hope this isn't another dead end." Peppermint Patty confessed.

"Another dead end? Patricia Marie Reichardt, did you send Snoopy to get information for you?" Lucy noticed.

"No…I just needed his super ears and nose."

"It better have been just that."

"Oh I hope it paid off…"

"Same." Franco agreed.

"I hope she got the description right." Schroeder prayed.

"Are you kidding, she probably DID get it right." Charlie Brown reassured.

"Thank you, Charlie Brown."

"You're welcome, Schroeder."

The kids were soon led to the living room couch, much to Claudia's despise. "I don't like this…" she told herself, covering her ears with her pigtails.

"Look, Charlie Brown." Frieda whispered, pointing to two kids asleep on the couch together in each other's grasp. As expected, it was Hans and Marcie.

"Hmm…mission solved. Now let's celebrate!" Snoopy announced, beginning his signature happy dance.

"Oh good grief, Snoopy." Charlie Brown sighed.

"They're both stretched out." Sally pointed out.

"Stressed out."

"No, really, Big Brother."

"Sally's right, Charlie Brown." Franklin agreed.

"Awww…Linus, can we use your blanket to wrap them up in?" Melanie asked as Linus face palmed.

"If you can sew all the pieces back together that is." He sighed to himself.

"Oh right…I forgot." She blushed. "The wood chipper…"

"Well I have to admit, those two look so peaceful together…it'd be such a shame to wake them up now, wouldn't it?" Violet asked.

"I agree, Violet." Frieda replied before noticing an air horn in Violet's hand. "Don't press the button!" she shrieked.

"Too loud, too loud." Claudia told herself as Gracie licked her face.

"Sorry, Claudia…" the curly haired girl apologized.

"It's g-gonna be fine…"

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah."

Violet however prepared to lay her finger on the button but at the last minute threw it behind her, hitting Charlie Brown on the head.

"Ow!" he squeaked.

"So…who wants to hear a story?" Snoopy asked everyone.

"We already heard it." Rerun sighed.

"Yeah…e-even Krissy writes better than that." Claudia giggled.

"Does anyone have a blanket?" Peppermint Patty questioned. The kids shook their heads.

"I wouldn't even wake them up to see if they wanted to come with us to Ace's." Charlie Brown sighed.

"Yeah…" Sally agreed. "Maybe we can all go after they wake up."

"Come on guys, we finished searching for the party and there isn't even a party here." Melanie sighed. Obviously, the kids face palmed.

"Well don't worry, Mel…it's gonna be fine. We're going to Ace for the party." Franklin reassured.

"Woo hoo! _Celebrate good times come on!_ Well?" she asked.

"It's a c-celebration!" Claudia chimed in as Franco and Peppermint Patty giggled.

"You two are really funny." Linus agreed.

"Thank you." The two girls smiled.

Frieda gave a confused look at Charlie Brown. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just…I have one wild theory on how this happened, but it's probably not the best one." He replied.

"What's your theory, Chuck-o?" Peppermint Patty chimed in.

"Maybe Marcie was just stressed out and went to see Hans…" Charlie Brown blushed in humiliation.

"Go figure." Sally told herself. "Where's Snoopy?"

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger_

_With every move he makes another chance he takes_

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Beware of pretty faces that you find_

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind_

_Ah, be careful what you say_

_Or you'll give yourself away_

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day_

_And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day_

_Oh no, you let the wrong word slip_

_While kissing persuasive lips_

_The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man_

"Looks like he has another case to crack." Lucy pointed out, looking at Snoopy dashing off from the window.

"No, he's getting us reserved seats at Ace's." Schroeder agreed.

"Really?" Claudia asked, her stomach growling a little.

"Claude, are you hungry or is there gonna be a thunder storm?" the freckled girl teased.

"I'm starving…"

"I thought so."

"Good grief." Charlie Brown sighed, looking over at the sleeping couple.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CELEBRATION AT ACE'S**

'**Secret Agent Man'** written by Songwriters: P. F. Sloan and Steve Barri

© Universal Music Publishing Group

German Translations:

*: Good day, we need your help.

**: We have feelings that our friend is over here with your son.

***: Is she over here? She has dark black hair and glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: ACE'S, ICE CREAM AND WAKE UP CALLS**

Violet sighed as she looked out the window. "Look! Snoopy's back!" she screamed out before getting shushed by the kids.

"Claudia?" Linus questioned.

"TOO LOUD!" Claudia shrieked before covering her mouth. "Whoops…" she blushed in humiliation.

"Are you okay, Claude?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

"Yeah…I'm j-just…was I too loud?"

"I doubt it. Lucille's been a loud girl for years."

"Not always, Patricia." Lucy argued.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Busted.

"Sorry if we woke you two…" Charlie Brown replied.

"It's fine…now what's going on?" a confused Hans wondered.

"Well…you'd never believe us even if we told you."

"Probably right."

"So, what have you two been up to?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sir? What on earth is going on?" Marcie noticed.

"Uh…we…well we kinda…" Claudia stuttered a little before Snoopy sighed the beagle had his 'great novel' all typed up and held it in his front paws.

"Come on guys, we're going to Ace's." the beagle exclaimed.

"What he said!"

"Oh…" Hans replied. "Weird."

"Yeah…come on, guys!" Charlie Brown called out.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do though, Marcie…such as why weren't you at Chuck's." Peppermint Patty added.

"You'd never believe me even if I told you…" Marcie admitted.

"Try me, Marcie."

"Well…I was stressed for a while now, so I went over to Hans' to talk to him…Charles wasn't answering the phone and when I tried talking to Sally, she just hung up."

Charlie Brown glared at Sally. "How was I supposed to know?" she asked.

"Continue." Patty insisted.

"Okay, Sir." Marcie replied.

"But please stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Fine…so I went over to see Hans and we talked for a while…I think he's a better psychiatrist than Lucille."

"That good, huh?"

"Well, it wasn't all German-no pun intended."

"I get the joke, Marcie, you silly girl."

"So…he's a really great guy and we just read and talked for a while…I guess we fell asleep because when we woke up, you guys were there."

"Yeah…it was apparently Franklin's idea to see you two and you both looked really peaceful. In fact, if Linus still had that blanket of his, he'd probably have wrapped both of you in it…well, according to what Melanie suggested that is. I swear, I don't understand that girl sometimes, Marcie. She thought a search party is literally searching for a party."

"And I thought you were weird, Sir…" Marcie sighed. "Melanie sometimes takes the prize."

"There's a prize?" Melanie asked. "Wow! We searched for a party and now we get a prize too."

"Uh, Melanie…it doesn't work like that." Marcie sighed. Leave it to Melanie to make Peppermint Patty look like Einstein.

"Don't tell her, Marcie." Patty sighed. "So…what woke you and Hans? Violet or Claude?"

"Beats me. Probably the strange presence of other life forms in the room."

"Uh…English please."

"Probably your presence."

"Oh…"

"Well come on, guys! Ice cream at Ace's!" Rerun called out.

"Oh yeah!" Claudia giggled, Gracie ran by her side at full speed, barking happily.

"Claudia, wanna trade dogs?" Charlie Brown joked.

"No…I've had G-Gracie for a long time…she knows me best, like y-you know Snoopy best."

"Sometimes I wonder about that last part."

Lucy sighed as she held Schroeder's hand. "Hey Charlie Brown, can we invite the others to come for ice cream? You know, like a big get together?"

"If no one is busy, maybe."

"Great."

Upon reaching Ace's, the kids were greeted to something interesting. "Hi Dory." Linus flirted.

"I was waiting for you." Eudora blushed. "Pull up a chair guys and do tell me what you've been up to."

"You'll never believe it."

"Try me."

"We're celebrating a search party!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Uh…" Eudora sighed. "That's not how it works." She chuckled to herself.

"How's it going, Lucy?" Rattler asked from a table with Thibault and Cobra.

"Great, Rattler…how're you two doing?" Lucy replied.

"Really great. Thanks for asking." Thibault answered.

Cobra sighed. "So Lucy, what have you guys been doing?" she interviewed.

"Searching…" Charlie Brown grumbled.

"It was a search party." Frieda added.

"Cool." Thibault smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"So, Freckles, finally found Marcie, huh?" Cobra noticed.

"Long story." The kids began.

"Oh, we have time." Rattler insisted.

"Well…who wants to hear my great American novel?" Snoopy questioned.

"Are they good?" Eudora wondered.

"They're….an experience." Sally blankly answered.

"Yeah, and the best experience ever too!" the beagle added, wagging his tail.

"Cool." The Serpant Sisters smiled as Snoopy cleared his throat.

"I'll read it." Charlie Brown explained. "_It was a dark and stormy night when suddenly a shot rang out. The door slammed. The maid screamed. Then suddenly a pirate ship appeared on the horizon. While millions of people were starving, the king lived in luxury. Meanwhile, on a small farm in Kansas, a boy was growing up._

"_A light snow was falling and the little girl with the tattered shall had not sold a violet all day. At that very moment, a young intern at the city hospital was making an important discovery. The mysterious patient in room 23 had suddenly awakened. She moaned softly. Could it be that she was the sister of the boy in Kansas who loved the girl in the tattered shall who was a daughter of the maid who escaped from the pirates? The intern frowned._

"'_Stampede!' the foreman shouted! And forty thousand head of cattle Up and down the tiny ramp. Two men rolled on the ground, rattling beneath the murderous hooves. A left, and a right, and a left, and another left, and right. An upper cut to the jaw. The fight was over and so the ranch was saved. _

_The young intern, sat by himself in the corner of the coffee shop. He had learned about medicine; but, more important is he had learned about life! The end!_ This is interesting…"

"Yeah, it nearly put us to sleep." Lucy grumbled as Gracie slept by her feet.

"I ag-g-gree." Claudia chimed in.

"Well it's…er, interesting though…" Marcie admitted.

"Yeah." Hans agreed.

"Now, who wants ice cream?" Charlie Brown asked.

"We do!" the kids cheered.

"Okay…who's paying?"

"You are, Charlie Brown." Lucy smirked as the kids laughed.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

"Oh brother…Lucy was teasing you." Franco sighed. Patty giggled as she nudged Marcie playfully.

"I know now, guys…" Charlie Brown groaned as Sally's eyes fell on a banana split on full display. "Oh no! No way!" he denied before she even said anything.

"You know her well, Chuck." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"How can't I?" he replied.

"And now I have a new case: the case of Sally and the love of Banana Splits." Snoopy announced.

"Well that case is gonna be hard to crack, Snoopy…Sally eats those things faster than you solve cases." Linus joked.

"Yeah, Snoopy." Franklin agreed.

"So…when do we go to our next search party?" Melanie wondered. "Just joking." She added before anyone could groan, face palm, roll their eyes or correct her.

**THE END**

_Note: _the only OCs I own are Claudia, Krissy and Gracie.

HPDrummerman's OCS were used with permission.


End file.
